Strange Things are Happening
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Clash of demons, humans, and gods results from the impending epic destruction of all worlds. Can a ragtag group of strangers work together and stop the apocalypse? Multi-Crossover
1. The Beginning of it All

First off, this is a multi-story crossover and will stay that way.  
It is crossed over with five different animes, this animes are

**Detective Conan** (main)  
**Mythical Detective (Matantei) Loki Ragnarok** (main - _Anime version, not mang_a)  
**Yu Yu Hakusho**  
**D N Angel**  
**Kyo Kara Moah **_(Anime version)_

Most also are staged after the completion of these animes

Second, I am working on a lot of my other stories. This one is just a fun extra I'm playing around with. I'm working on chapter two but odds are the updates will be as sporadic as the others and I will have no beta unless someone is willing. I'm sorry about that.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it All**

**...**

**...**

Conan yawned. His bag was on his back as he walked to the professor's to pick up Haibara for school. He hated Mondays as much as any other student would. For him it was different though. He had to suffer through reliving school. If he knew how to find the square root of pi at this point, he'd be considered a genius.

He yawned again when he reached the professor's overly large house. It was clear the man was eccentric just by knowing that he was single and living in this big place alone for the most part. Even more so if anyone on the outside was aware that with all that space, there was only one real bedroom. He rang the doorbell and waited, his eyes closing as he leaned against the side of the wall that surrounded the property. He had stayed up late reading considering it was the only time he could touch anything with more than three hundred pages.

"Morning," Haibara spoke almost silently as she came out. Conan mirrored her words with the same tone and volume back at her. "Are you planning on sleeping or participating?"

"I'm not sleeping." Conan pushed off the wall, trying not to yawn again and getting a funny expression on his face when he did. Haibara stopped and Conan wasn't up to defending himself against whatever she was going to say so he kept on his merry little way.

"Kudo-kun."

Conan almost didn't hear it since he was so far from her. His real name though and the new tone in her voice made him stop and turn as if he were a dog, caught on the scent of something delicious.

"Wha-" Conan didn't finish asking what was going on. There was a large black hole in the sky. In that hole was something that should never have been possible.

There was a large, red eye. It was just staring at him, black shadows leaking from the same hole that had no worldly possibility of being there. There couldn't just be a hole in the sky. It wasn't as if it were some backdrop.

Then the sky started to go dark. Conan sprinted towards Haibara, who looked pale even in the darkness, and did what he could to offer her some sort of defense against whatever was coming.

He said he hated Mondays, didn't he?

* * *

…

…

**The Spirit World (In another Universe (Yu Yu Hakusho))**

...

"This is terrible!" Koenma shouted to the orcs that were actually listening to him and not running around in a panic.

The small ruler though had no more control over the situation than they did. His father had cut himself off from all communication and all the royal guards that were around him were just as vanished.

"What should we do sir?" George asked, the blue beluga the only thing in the room that was not only listening, but staying at his side.

"Do I look like I know? All of demon world is in an uproar and now the Makai barrier is just gone!" It wasn't ever supposed to happen. There were demons suddenly all over the human plane. Even if they patched up the hole now, there was nothing that could be done about the ones that had escaped. Countless humans were going to lose their lives and he had no idea what he could do to stop this crisis.

"But sir there has to be something we can do? What about Yusuke? Maybe he can do something?"

"The world is full of demons, you moron! I'm sure he's already running around like a crazy person dealing with the ones he has!" Even if Yusuke were to help, the best they could do at this point was maybe get some of the demon higher ups to take control of their own kind, with every single human being caught in the crossfire.

…

Yusuke was inside the theater with Keiko. It was great being back and all, and had been for a year, but things here were still boring. If it were up to him, he'd slip back over to the demon plane now and then with Kurama's help. The guy had apparently been talking to Keiko though and now he was banned from leaving her side five days out of the week.

Right now being inside of a stupid movie theater wasn't the worst that he'd been through, so he wouldn't complain. A few people found the movie as dull as he did and already practically ran out of the place.

He just grumbled to himself and leaned back, the guns rattling off on the big screen. At least this time he got to pick the movie.

* * *

…

…

**Somewhere in Tokyo (In Another Universe (Kyou Kara Maoh))**

...

Yuri had only just returned home from school when he found the weirdest thing. His mom wasn't home. That was a first. She and his brother were just… gone. No note was found after he scoured the kitchen. He had baseball practice he had to get to, and while he was self-sufficient, she never had gone anywhere without a note or leaving him lunch.

That and the faucet was dripping. The eerie sound echoed through the empty house and left him even more worried.

"I'm kind of expecting a ghost to pop out of nowhere," Yuri joked to himself, walking in and searching the rest of the house, talking to himself to break the silence. "Hello, anyone home!"

Nothing and no one showed up as he turned on lights and opened doors, not even a ghost. He wound back up in the kitchen with no idea what was going on.

"Come on mom, I'm gonna be late." He looked at his wristwatch before sighing and sitting down as he took out his cell, trying to call them and not even getting through. It went right to saying the number couldn't be reached or was out of service. On _both_ their phones.

"This is so not cool." Yuri gave up and called Murata instead, getting the guy. At least that was someone that wasn't gone.

"Hey, buddy, you busy today?"

"Ah, kinda." Murata was in the middle of changing his shirt out for his work clothes. He had been hired at a bakery the day before and the owner's really cute daughter was going to be working with him. He'd told Shibuya that _days_ ago. "As long as I can do it in the next minute or two, I'm all yours."

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Yuri looked around his house one more time. "Mom's just not home and it's really not like her. You like my mom, right? Think you can stop by here on your break? The team was going out for pizza after and being the captain, you know, I kinda half to be there."

"And miss time smoozing with the ladies?" Murata shrugged though, a smile on his face. "Sure. No problem. Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like you're mom hasn't gone out before now."

"I know. It's just a feeling. I'll see you later and thanks again." Yuri hung up with a sigh. What was wrong with him? Why was he so worried?

He went over to the faucet to turn it off. It was better not to have the water going while no one was home. They didn't need the bill. Just as he touched the handle though he felt something, much like a hand, grab hold of his wrist. It couldn't have come from anywhere but Yuri didn't have so much as a chance to scream before the unknown force pulled him in, nothing but blackness in his view.

* * *

…

…

**Somewhere in Tokyo (In Another Universe (D N Angel))**

...

"Niwa-kun, you know you really shouldn't do that. It's not polite."

"Oops. Sorry Riku-san." Daisuke took his fingers out of the bowl. He wanted to see if her recipe was right. It was hard to get butterscotch cookies wrong, but she was managing it. He'd slip some more sugar when she had her back turned.

Riku was normally such a good cook. It looked like something was distracting her.

"Is something the matter?"

Riku turned red and started mixing way too hard, the flour she had just put in scattering across the table and the floor, dotting her slippers and sock. "Of course not! Why would something be the matter? I just wanted to know if you wanted some cookies! I didn't tell you to come over right _now_. I'm not done yet!"

"Okay, okay." Daisuke backed off, a hand full of sugar and some extra flour being thrown into the bowl on the sly. He had to thank his mom for his talents. "I'll just go wait in the other room until you're finished."

"Fine. I didn't want your help anyway."

Daisuke ducked out of the room, wondering what she wanted then, his help or not. It was really confusing. Some of the things about Riku were really confusing. She was starting to grow her hair out a little longer though. He'd noticed that and for some reason she'd gone at him, yelling about how he liked long haired girls which he never said he did.

Being in a relationship was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He had years to get used to it though. Riku was a really nice person, even if it wasn't as obvious as it was with her sister, and he did love her in a different kind of way.

Instead of going into the room, Daisuke opened the door to the spring air and stretched into the sun. It was so nice to be outside on a spring day like this.

A fuzzy little ball dropped out of no where and landed on his head.

"Kyuu!" It yipped.

"Hey! Wiz! Stop flicking your tail around in my face! You're going to make me-"

Daisuke took in a big breath and sneezed, dislodging the little white ball of fluff that fell to the ground, squished looking.

"Sorry." He rubbed his nose where the feeling still lingered before bending down and picking the little guy up. "You surprised me, that's all. What are you doing here?"

Wiz just 'kyuu'ed some more before grabbing onto his shirt, staring up at him with red, angry and impatient eyes.

"What? Do you want something?"

Daisuke

Daisuke looked around, not sure where the voice was coming from. It sounded so familiar. "Who's there?"

Me, you idiot

That condescending tone could only come from a very few set of people and he couldn't help but have the pieces fall together now that he was listening.

"Dark?" How was that possible? He was gone. The artifacts had all been sealed away, including him. They'd ended the cycle. There was no _way_ that was him.

No, Santa. Get your sorry butt moving, NOW!

"Moving where? Dark? What's going on? Where are you? How are you talking to me?"

If you don't get moving she's going to get caught up with you! Hurry! I don't have a lot of time!

"Get caught up with me?" Daisuke was at a complete loss. He had no idea what Dark was talking about, how he was here, or what was going on. Wiz had dropped down to the floor and was pulling on his sock as if trying to lead him away from the house. "Wiz?"

"Niwa-kun?" Riku peeked her head out of the kitchen and came to the front door with some flour on her hands and some on her face probably from where she wiped her hands. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Daisuke turned to her, bending down to pick Wiz back up.

Oh oh. Too late. I warned you kid.

There was a whoosh of wind and noise. He heard Riku call out his name but he was barely able to do more than cover his face and eyes so that he could breathe while the world swirled around him. Wiz was out of his fingers and gone, Riku and even Dark's voice lost to the jumble of blustering wind and lack of any vision. What in the world?

* * *

…

…

**Central Universe (Detective Conan)**

...

Conan stayed still for about fifteen minutes, the air growing misty and the blackness spreading. Only when he was sure nothing was going to jump out and break any more law of reality did he take Haibara's hand and start heading in. After a second thought, he turned around and headed back to the agency.

Ran.

Whatever was going on, school wasn't important anymore. Ran hopefully would have turned around too and was back there.

Just a few buildings before the agency, Haibara stopped. He was still holding her hand so it made him stop as well. He looked back at her.

"What's the matter?"

Haibara pointed upwards with a shaking hand at something that looked like a comet coming at them from the direction they had just come. Conan's eyes followed it, not sure if that was what it really was. It had an orange tint to it, though Conan wasn't sure if that was wrong or not. He'd never seen a comet coming straight for him before.

Defying all logic, which was something he didn't normally do, he grabbed Haibara and ducked down against the nearest building, the bricks colder than they should have been when they came in contact with his skin as he leaned into them. The comet crashed seconds later, making a crater in the street and sending chunks of concrete every which way.

Conan felt one of them hit the building he was against, sending more bits and pieces at him, though none of them hurt.

He turned back, Haibara clinging to him though peeking over his shoulder as well.

He wasn't the only one who was surprised when a young boy, no older than he was now, appeared in the middle of the crater, coughing and dusting chucks out of his light, burnt umber hair.

The boy shook his head, dazed. Conan's first thought was, considering he seemed to have somehow ridden or been inside the commit, he had reason to be dazed.

The boy stood up a few minutes later, looking up and straight at the eye, a look of distaste and confusing there. "Damn it. What now? What more could I have done wrong? Why involve so many?"

Conan stared at him a few seconds longer before going over to him, not going any further than the crater's edge. "What's going on? Who are you?" Considering the boy was looking up and at the source of whatever was creating this… whatever this was, and speaking to himself about it, he seemed like he was more in the know than at least Conan was.

The boy turned and Conan caught a better look at the odd way he was dressed. He was wearing a long black coat that was nearly English in appearance with an overly large white bow that looked like it may have been connected to some sort of undershirt. If he was wearing any pants, Conan couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry." The boy looked back up at the sky, that same confused, hurt look on his face. "Your world is getting involved in all of this because of me. I'm not sure why."

"My world?" Conan repeated, almost as if he hadn't heard him right. "And you're not from my world?" He was either humoring a fool or was in for the most unbelievable conversation of his life.

The boy sighed before stepping towards them, his eyes always glancing back towards the eye and the darkness that was seeping out of the area around it, now tendrils of smoke across most of the visible area.

"Yeah, my world. It is and isn't very much like yours, that I can tell." What point in keeping secrets was there? Odin had already acted. This was now a problem of this whole universe. Loki hadn't even known there was one outside their own. Odin had known. He didn't know what the god's plans were, but they couldn't be good. "Do you have any type of defense?"

"Against… what?" Conan was confused. He had no idea what the other boy was talking about. "We've fought wars before, but I've never seen anything like this."

"Wars with guns and military and physical combat." Loki said it, seeing as it was obvious and he was stating it to be assured it was, in fact, right. "Your world may be fighting a god now." _Damn you, Odin. What are you doing? They're innocent._

"A god?" Conan said, just as doubtful as he had the first time. "What kind of god?"

That threw Loki off for a second. "What kind of god? Does it matter? Do you think you can face one? Do you think _anyone_ can face _him_?" Loki himself didn't know if he could. He hadn't tried and really didn't want to try now. If not for the power he had regained, and not enough to get back home, he wouldn't have even been able to follow in the trail that Odin had left. Mayura. That bastard had taken Mayura.

If Conan wasn't getting any of the questions answered, he thought he'd start off with an easier one. "Who are you?"

The boy turned his attention to him before hold out his hand to shake. "Loki."

Conan waited before tentatively reaching out his own hand. "Edogawa Conan. And, 'Loki'? Any last name to go with that?"

"Not one that would be my real last name. Where I come from, we don't need them."

"So Loki, as in the Scandinavian god, Loki?" Haibara surprised him, making Conan take a few steps back from where he was. There were a lot of strange things going on right now and it wasn't any surprise he was on edge.

"The one and only."


	2. Fangs, Claws, and Steel

**Chapter Two: Fangs, Claws, and Steal**

…

Somewhere in Osaka (Detective Conan)

…

"Master Loki!" Yamino called out, trying to find where he had run off to. They had all used the energy but for some reason Master Loki, either having less or more power then them or something, hadn't landed in the same place than he and Fenrir had.

"How could you lose daddy?" The little black dog complained. His bi-speckled, green-haired brother only looked worried, searching the area more. "He's no where near here. I can't smell him at all."

"I did _not_ lose him, and you know that big brother." Yamino went over to a wall and leaned against it, trying not to look at all the strange buildings. "This looks like we're still in Japan, but I'm not sure where. I know Master Loki was following that large amount of energy that rolled in. I would have thought it had gone further." Yamino had half expected to be drawn in to the world of the gods once more, even though they were all banished.

Master Loki had been avoiding a fight with him, so he couldn't understand what Odin had been doing, sending so much energy into the human world. Where the energy had gone to, he didn't know. He could feel it though. It was somewhere in Japan. And Master Loki was likely right there, facing him alone.

"Do you think you can find him?" Yamino looked down but Fenrir had the hair on his back sticking up and was growing and something off to the side. "What is it big brother?"

"Something not human is over there."

Yamino turned. There were a lot of humans walking around. He wasn't too sure which he was indicating. None of them looked out of the ordinary. His own smelling ability was nowhere near his brother's though. "Where?"

"I'm not sure. I have to get closer."

"Is it Odin?"

Fenrir shook his head but made sure his eyes didn't leave the crowd. "I've never smelt anything like this before. It's not human, but it's not a god. It's some sort of monster."

"Hey."

Yamino jumped, hearing his brother yelp in surprise and turn on the newcomer. It was a teen boy, definitely human and looking foreign by the color of his skin. Yamino calmed down, seeing his brother back down out of the corner of his eyes, slinking away so that he didn't have his back to whatever non-human thing had caught his attention in the crowd.

The dark skinned boy apparently didn't miss this act. "What'cha doin' talkin' to yer dog like that. An' ya know, it's against the law ta not have 'im on a leash."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yamino put his hands up, showing that he meant no harm. He couldn't really say that his big brother didn't bite either.

"An' what were ya talkin' about? Ya playin' some kinda game? It ain't nice goin' around an' callin' people monsters. Ya don' really look like yer from around here." Heiji came in late in this conversation and had no idea what they were talking about.

The boy himself didn't sound like he was from around here either. Maybe it was a local accent. "No. We kind of ended up here on accident. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Can you tell us where we are?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I kin tell _you _where ya are, but I ain't gonna go talkin' ta yer dog like you do. Yer in Osaka. Where'd ya think ya were? Maybe I kin help. I know this place like that back'a my hand. My names Hattori Heiji by the way. What's yer's?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yamino bowed to the teen "Yamino Ryusuke. And I didn't mean it that way. Sorry." Osaka? That was hours away from Tokyo. He searched his pockets, finding he didn't bring any money with him. That was also assuming that Master Loki was still in Tokyo.

"So, who are ya lookin' for?"

"Um. A friend of mine. I'm supposed to be watching him but I guess we were split up."

"Where were ya an' what's his name?"

"Get down you idiots!"

Yamino turned. If the first teen had made him jump, this teen, equally as black-haired but with pale skin took the cake for volume. He jumped back, almost into the other boy, feeling Fenrir do the same, but growling viciously.

"Big-"

"Get down!"

The other black-haired teen jumped at him, knocking him into Hattori-kun and both of them down.

"The heck was that fer-"

Yamino wanted to ask the same thing, though he didn't have long to wait. Something large and winged flew over their heads, its taloned claws just a foot over their head. Its skin was green, if that was skin. Yamino felt something strange stir in him at the sight.

"It's a demon," he spoke aloud, without any thought to those around him.

"And it smells funny." He heard his big brother beside him but there was no time to think. The boy that had been on top of them was off and he was running after the thing. Yamino spent all of a second wondering what to do before Fenrir took off and he was left with no choice but to follow or lose the only other familiar face.

"Big brother! Wait up!"

"Keep up, snake for breath. It's not my fault you're so slow." Fenrir didn't stop, catching up to the human who smelled a lot like the demon they were chasing. They weren't near it yet when he felt the energy around them start to build up.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fenrir tried to talk to the teen in font of him who was looking at his finger for some reason. That made the teen stop in his tracks and turn on him, that same finger pointed at him as if it were some type of weapon.

"What the heck are you?"

"Me? What the heck are you kid? You don't smell human." Fenrir raised his hackles as much as he could in this form. "Are you attacking me?"

"Stop it! Come on big brother, don't get into fights." Yamino caught up, putting his hands on his knees as he bent over and tried to catch his breath. Big brother should learn to not run into danger without thinking.

"Big brother?" The teen looked at them as if they were crazy and Yamino heard the dark-skinned one's footsteps catch up to them but he didn't turn to see the expression on his face.

"Um, yes. That's what we call him- Wait, you can hear him?"

The teen in front of them dropped his hand to his side and turned.

"Damn it! The demon got away! You know that was a class A. If it keeps running around a lot of people are going to die!"

"Class A?" Yamino had no idea what he was talking about.

"And what are you guys? Are you demons too?" The paler teen turned back to them. "I can't sense any demonic energy from you guys? So what are you, mutants?"

Fenrir growled. "What an insult. Do I look like some sort of freak? I'm the great and powerful Fenrir and when my daddy finds out what you called us, he's not going to be happy."

"Aw, your dad? Is he the big bad wolf?" The teen blew them off as if they were nothing. "I guess you're not that much of a threat. Time for the big boys to go save the world so you little demons should go back where you came from."

"Ah, demons?"

Yamino turned to Hattori-kun. Unlike the pale one, the dark-skinned one was a human for sure. And he looked very confused. What human wouldn't be? He had no idea how to explain though, and he had to find Master Loki.

"Don't go attacking any humans while I clean up this mess. You got me? You're dead meat when I come back otherwise."

The paler teen took off after the flying demon that had been chasing the three of them just minutes ago. Fenrir huffed.

"The nerve of him. Do I look like a pathetic demon? I'm a god."

"Don't take it personally," Yamino said, trying to console him. His brother could hold onto things for a long time and he had a temper when he was in a bad mood.

"Are ya goin' ta tell me what the hell that thing was an' the real reason yer talkin' ta that dog? Unlike the two of ya, I don't speak ta animals."

Right. That other teen had understood big brother. He hadn't felt human either. Yamino had to wonder what was going on with this part of the world. "I honestly have no idea what that thing was. Maybe they were shooting a movie or something and we were caught up in it."

"This ain't no movie scene an' yer ignorin' me 'bout the dog. The other guy was taklin' ta it too."

"Hey! I am not an _it_! I'm a _he_!"

"Calm down big brother." Yamino raised his hands against both of their anger. One was clearly created out of confusing, but if big brother didn't calm down, his anger that was _pure_ anger would be taken out on anyone close by. "He's my big brother," Yamino answered truthfully without thinking about it.

"Yer big bro's a dog?"

"Yes."

Hattori-kun had nothing to say back to that. It was clear he thought that they were all crazy or something. "Okay, fine. Yer big brother's a dog. An' yer… lookin' for yer friend? He a dog too, or better yet, is he like that demon thing that you say ain't really a demon 'cause demons can't really exist?"

"Master Loki is _not _like that demon." Master Loki was a god, and a high ranking one if his father hadn't banished him as well.

"Loki?" Hattori-kun raised an eyebrow. "That's almost as bad as Conan. So where's this friend a yers an' how are ya brother's with a dog."

"I'm _not_ a dog either. I'm a _wolf_." Fenrir did exactly what Yamino thought he would do, ran over to the teen and bit him on the leg.

"Ow! What the hell." Hattori-kun shook Fenrir off, his brother landing agilely on his feet. The dark skinned teen bent down, a few of the puncture wounds bleeding slow traces down his leg.

"I'm sorry. Big brother can get upset sometimes." Yamino had no idea what to tell this human boy. He'd just seen a demon, sure, but he didn't have to be the reason he suddenly knew they existed with a certainty. "And I'm brothers with him as anyone would be. We have the same father. We _really _have to be going now." Yamino bent to pick him up but Fenrir snapped at him.

"I can walk on my own, thank you."

"Then stop fighting with everyone. We need to find Master Loki."

Hattori-kun stood, his eyes bright even as his expression leveled. "There's no way that thing was fake. That was a demon, fer real, wasn't it? An' Master Loki? Yer talkin' about… I don't know what yer talkin' about, 'er don't wanna think 'bout it. Yer not gonna kill anyone, are ya? I heard what that other guy said ta ya. He called ya demons."

"We're not, I assure you. Big brother and I couldn't be any different." Though that wasn't necessarily true. Gods did come in different kinds and shapes. Their own had no real 'type'. God Beasts was the best category he could think of, though he was sure Odin had another name for them.

"So what are ya if ya ain't demons? An' while where at it, how the heck is that a demon an' where'd it come from?"

"Again, I have no idea. I swear I don't this time. I'm not lying." That other teen looked like he knew what was going on. This one didn't. Yamino had no idea how demons could even get to this world. They were sealed away long ago when the gods came into power.

Hattori-kun tapped his foot while he thought. Yamino had to hope this wouldn't come to bite him in the butt. "Ya've ignored me a bunch'a times. What are ya?"

Yamino didn't keep quiet this time because he didn't want to answer. The sky had slowly been getting darker and they all turned to look around as a mysterious mist seemed to be forming in the air.

"Watch it. Something's coming, something big. A lot of somethings big."

Yamino looked down at his brother but Fenrir said nothing more, keeping up his surveillance. There were a lot of people screaming from a few blocks over and all of their heads shot up in that direction.

Just as before, Fenrir took off without a word.

"Big brother!" Yamino was close behind, hearing the human's footsteps behind him. He had no idea what the boy expected to be able to do if it was another demon but Yamino knew that, should need be, he wouldn't let anyone be killed.

There was a building, smoking and crumbling to the ground before any of them saw anything. When they did, there was more than fifty shapes, all different colors and made up of different creatures, almost seeming to come from the sky and taking out the building that was beneath them.

Fenrir growled at his side and Yamino had to wonder what was going on. Was this Odin's doing? He'd never waged warn on the human race before. If this was a plan to get Master Loki, it was going much too far.

His brother was off, his footsteps only taking him a meter or so before his body started to grow at an exponential rate. What was left in front of them was not Fenrir's true form. His brother was normally much bigger, though he seemed to stop his growth around the size of a large oak tree.

That was a good idea. There were a lot of screaming humans running around. If he was any bigger, he was likely to crush some himself.

Hattori-kun was wide-eyes at his side, still even when one of the demons in the forefront started closing in on them. Big brother moved, taking them into his mouth and crushing others, more jumping on him and attacking him as Fenrir fought back.

Yamino felt his hair-tie fall out as he unleashed his power, his eyes changing. Hattori-kun was still motionless next to him as the demons came near. It took only a second for one to swing something like a club that was made of bone at the dark-skinned human.

Yamino stopped thinking and grabbed him, trying to pull him away but the teen wasn't moving. The bone hit him in the shoulder and Yamino felt his own bone give. It hurt. He wasn't made for fighting. Big brother was there in the next second, tearing the arm off of his attacker, weapon and all.

"I am." Yamino couldn't worry about the teen anymore. He couldn't help worrying right after he thought that though. There was leaving someone alone and leaving them to die. If he wasn't going to move, he'd just make a barricade. His brother could hunt the others down.

He let the power of the gods run through him, as it ran through his blood just as thick as all the others. Yamino, like his brother, kept his shape from outgrowing his own means of motion, wrapping his serpentine body around the boy and striking out at the enemies, large fangs gouging holes in them that were mortal even to demons. With his long reach he was able to protect most of the humans that were running, most screaming at him and his brother instead of at the demons.

It wasn't hard. Demons were normally stupid creatures, though a few of these were exceptions to that rule. In maybe a half an hour, he and his brother had taken out more that eighty percent of them, Fenrir still hunting a few of them down while Yamino regained his human form, falling to the ground and resting. He looked at his arms with a wince. He had not known that some demons were powerful enough to cause him physical harm. The cuts of steal were kept from hitting anything important, though the long scratch marks were not painless. The bruises he felt throughout his body were equally as painful.

It was then he noticed that Hattori-kun was gone. He had tried. That was the best he could do.

"Hey. Ya okay?"

Yamino turned, the dark-skinned boy back, half his body covered in blood. He was holding something that looked like a sword, though the blade was pure black. Hattori-kun saw him looking at it and tapped it against his shoulder. "One a the guys ya took out was carryin' it. I thought I might borrow it. 'Course I had ta look at the bodies first. Those guys weren't human."

The teen's eyes were far too knowing for someone his age. He went over to one of the bodies as Yamino watched, looking into the demons eyes and seeing more than even the god did. Hattori-kun stripped off a part of the clothes on the creature that weren't bloodstained and went over to him, wrapping up his arm. The teen had a good sized bruise on the side of his head that looked like it was bleeding but he couldn't see it with his dark hair.

"Thank you." It was the first time a god such as himself had revealed himself to a human and had been treated no differently, either by being feared or revered.

"No problem. Yer brother looked like he got knocked 'round pretty good too. The pup get's back, I kin take care a him. Now, demons are real. An' yer some kinda god 'er somethin'. An' now there are monster's runnin' around, killin' people." Hattori-kun turned and met his eyes, the dark green close to the same shade as his own. "How do we stop 'em?"


	3. End of the World

**Thank you reviewer. I don't know why I had that backwards. I fixed this chapter. **

...

Sorry if this chapter's a little boring. Have to get characters in and all. And sorry for any spelling mistakes durning the second half. It's five am and I didn't read the whole thing over... I will tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 3: End of the World**

Narugami didn't know who this short swordsman that was suddenly at his side was, but he was glad for the help. He couldn't really move with the girl in his arms.

"Behind you!"

The child, or maybe he wasn't a child, didn't need the warning. He was gone in the blink of an eye as one of the oncoming demons swung a hammer, breaking concrete, at where he had been a second ago.

Narugami took a second to build up some electricity and shoot it, firing the demon off into the distance. Damn it. His dad had gone crazy or something. Sure he had said he wouldn't attack Loki anymore, but he wasn't waging war on all the gods by doing it.

He winced, covering the girl when the younger guy came out of no where and cut a demon in half that he hadn't seen coming. Most of the blood fell on him instead of her and he took a second to wipe it off her leg before looking up, Miomir defending both of them. He could only swing it so fast though, and using his power constantly as a barrier would wipe him out.

"Let the girl go."

Narugami turned on the short kid. "Are you crazy! They'll kill her." All the others in the area had run, she hadn't. She'd been scared and fought back valiantly and he would not leave her behind.

He winced back again when another demon drew in on his flank before he could turn and the other swordsman took it out.

"If you don't let her go you're going to die. I can't keep defending you."

"Then don't." Narugami looked around. There were few others that would get in the crossfire and he made sure he knew exactly where they were. He took in a breath, raising his partner in his left hand and using the energy that the sky was already giving off to fuel his own power. He felt the electricity run through his body, as alive as he was, and struck the wooden blade into the ground where any other human weapon would have been destroy. He ran his energy through the ground, spiking it up so the electrons would meet those in the air, creating little lightening rods underneath the feet of the monsters.

There was a flash of light. He knew there were humans close and hoped the worst they would get would be static. The area flared with heat, fire, and light.

Then when it was gone, the demons that had surrounded them were disintegrated, some having bits and pieces that had survived but none enough to be any danger.

Narugami made sure none were moving in to attack. Then his energy faded and he was left panting, his knuckles in the ground holding him upright while he still protected the girl, Miomir giving off steam from all the energy he'd pushed through it.

"See… I didn't need you."

There was no way the other was human. He was far too fast, far to talented with the blade. What really gave it away was when the guys just wiped the blood off his sword, discolored as some of the liquid was, as if it was just another day. He'd never been good with senses or anything delicate like that, so he couldn't say for sure what he was. Maybe humans were just that talented here. The girl in his arm, if that were true, should have been able to fight back more. There were too many people screaming.

And there were too many questions and Narugami had never been good with questions.

"Right. I have to find Loki. Maybe he knows what dad's up to." Narugami would have to be blind not to feel his father's power, see his image hanging like a death sentence in the sky. He would not be able to reach the world of the gods here. He could feel that this was _not_ his world, that there was no connection here.

Maybe jumping into his father's energy field that Loki had manipulated to follow after him was a bad idea. The ride had been rough and now he was somewhere where demons were running rampant and the gods were trapped, only those already on the earth able to act.

"You're not a demon," the short swordsman spoke up when the cleaning of his sword was done. "You don't feel like a human either though. Those powers are pushing it, even for mortal standing, though I have seen more than one surpass you. So what are you?"

"I'd like to ask the same of you."

"Ran!"

Narugami grabbed up Miomir and turned but the man running towards him was far slower than the one at his side. He was older, judging from the facial hair, and his clothes were obviously disheveled.

"Ran!"

Narugami backed up, letting the man take the girl from him. He wasn't strong enough right now to pick her up anyway. This man looked like her father, and he had the sense that he was. While he couldn't tell what kind of person that short one was, these two were just like any other human he had seen, and they were obviously family.

"She's alright. She just passed out." He used Miomir, trying to get himself to his feet but he couldn't make it. Running so much energy through him, even with his partner, and to such a large area with pinpoint accuracy, had pushed his abilities. Considering the human world already naturally stifled them, that didn't say much. He wasn't good with precise attacks. He wielded lightning for a reason.

"Ran!" The older man didn't seem to care that he said she was alright. He smoothed back her hair and cooed to her, though his eyes were wide as most everyone else's were before they'd run off.

Everyone except the guy next to him and some girl that, on seconds glance, wasn't a girl. Narugami tried and failed to stand again, not sure if these two were as much of a danger as the demons that were running around.

"Calm down. We're the good guys." The man walked over, his longer red hair giving the wrong impression to his gender, solidified the fact he was a man by speaking.

"Oh yeah? How do I know that?"

"Besides the fact that Hiei saved your life on multiple occurrences, some of which I doubt you even saw, if I meant any of you harm you would have been dead long ago. It doesn't look like you can even stand."

"Tsh. I could if I needed to." Narugami relaxed a bit though. They guy had a point.

"What's going on?"

Narugami and red head, who he had a feeling was older than he looked, like the short one who was either young or just really short, turned to the guy with the unconscious girl.

"They were demons. You should get somewhere safe. I'm not sure how many more will be coming. Somewhere below ground would be safer than somewhere above, but I can't say for sure that will do you much good." The red head took something out of his hair. That really got Narugami. He kept things in his hair? How?

Then the red head put it into the ground where he had shoved Miomir to direct the lightening.

Narugami watched, seeing something green sprout out of the ground far faster than any plant he had ever seen grow. It fanned out after reaching five feet, creating a bubble about ten feet in diameter around them, vines sprouting out from vines until the net around them turned into a solid defense, tiny white flowers blooming. It smelled really nice.

"If you're up for it, Hiei and I can not take on all these demons on our own, as much as he would say to the contrary. Drink this. It'll help you regain your strength."

The red head plucked one of the flowers and Narugami watched a liquid fill inside the petals. What did he have to lose? He took it and drank it, expecting something like perfume and instead getting water with a light, bitter taste of foliage to it. In a minute or so, he felt good enough to stand, though doing it here would have him crouching like red was.

"My name is Kurama. And I have to wonder the same thing that Hiei is. You don't feel like a demon and I'm curious as to what you are."

The look in his eyes was just as he said, a hungry curiosity.

"Tell me what you are first."

"We're demons. The good kind."

Narugami had thought they were gods as well, or maybe gifted humans. He hadn't expected them to be like those monsters. Some of them had looked human but still. These two looked _too_ human.

The man who seemed to be the only real human around them besides the girl drew her in towards him. "What's going on? This can't be real."

"I'm afraid the demons followed us to your world. We had no control over it. We will try to drive them back or destroy them. There are many though and we are few and it would be better for us to have all the help we can get."

"I'm in." Narugami smiled at red. "This'll be the first time I've worked with demon's though. The name's Narugami, and I'm a god."

"You look like a fool."

"Hey!" Narugami turned but as he stood, the vines pushed into his hair and he had to bend where the short little demon kid thing didn't have to. "At least I don't look like a dwarf!"

"A god? As in a deity of some sort?"

Narugami heard the curiosity back in the others voice and the saw the red head had made no move to get up. Once he'd given him the water-flower, he had knelt near the other two. Those green eyes were scary, and that was saying something considering the other guy had red ones.

"Something like that. I'm looking for a friend of mine I came with, actually. He was trying to sneak off without telling anyone. I was right on his tail but then everything kind of went black and I ended up here. Next think I know the place is full of demons."

"It's not naturally like that. They came from our world, and it sounds like you came from a different one of your own. I hadn't known there were other worlds or that their boundaries could be crossed like this before now."

The red started thinking and Narugami wasn't really into thinking.

"What the hell are you people talking about? Demons? Worlds? You're all nuts!"

"Not nuts. For those who know the truth where others don't, I believe eccentric is a more common term as 'nuts' can only be taken as an insult."

"What do I care if I'm insulting you? Kami, everyone here is crazy!" The man stood with the girl and Narugami looked her over, seeing her only shift in his hold. She had to be heavy for the guy but he made it look easy. He had to wonder if the guy could hold up him that easily.

"Don't leave this place. I've made a barrier for you. As long as you're inside here, you'll be safe. I can make it so that no one except me can come and go and only you will be able to exit. Once you do you won't be able to come back inside."

"You expect me to stay here with those… those monster-monkey-mutant, things out there and get killed with you demon whatever-you-ares in here?"

"To be fair, I'm human now." Kurama stood, or mostly did, and as he put his hand to the vines they parted before him. Narugami was glad for the opening and ducked out of it. He didn't see where the short demon had run off too. The second there was an opening he had just vanished. Narugami stretched when he reached outside, glad for the open air.

Kurama looked back into the little barricade he had made. "It'll be safe and I'll come back soon. I want to make sure no more demons followed the breech that we had to create in order to get here." Then the opening was closed and the little white flowers popped up again. These ones though looked nothing like the ones on the inside. There were purple stingers inside of them, dripping some kind of fluid.

"Gross."

"The ones inside give off small partials that, when mixed with oxygen, create a gas very similar to it that quickens the healing process as well as revitalizes the body. The ones on the outside are defensives. One sting and the poison will do the opposite, eating all the oxygen in the blood. This sort of attack kills most living beings, even demons." Kurama turned to him after his explanation for which he went over and tipped one of the flowers, showing that the toxin seemed harmless enough when not mixed in with the blood.

"About your origin. I'd like to know more about what you mean when you say you're a god, even if our universe are different."

"I guess most people call me Thor. I like Narugami better when I'm here."

"Thor. I take it that's where that ability of yours comes from. You're a legend in my world."  
"So some folktale character is going to help us? Great. Let's recruit some more human non-sense characters like that man in the red suit they seem to worship on and off."

Hiei was back and he didn't look too happy. Narugami didn't care.

"Hey! Do I look like Santa Claws to you! I'm real and in the flesh!"

"Santa Clause," Kumara corrected. "Your pronunciation is off. I'm surprised you speak Japanese at all, but considering you're a god, as you say, languages shouldn't be a problem."

"They aren't," Narugami assure him.

"But you're not good with fictional characters."  
"Hey, I said I wasn't human. Some of their concepts are so weird." Narugami had to agree with the little guy on that topic.

"And this friend of yours? Right now we're here because our world was thrown into chaos. A lot of our friends and family are dead or in danger. It's being overrun with demons as we speak and we don't know why. The best we could get was the disturbance was coming from this world."

"And that stupid detective jumped in here without looking because of that _girl_."

"Yes," Kurama added with a sigh. "We're also looking two friends of our own who were came here, one apparently not willingly."

Narugami shrugged. "Sounds rough, it really does, but if you're gods are different, I have no idea how dad is affecting your world too." He looked up, into that red eye in the sky that seemed to be looking everywhere at once. His father was… creating chaos in other worlds? Was destroying humans? … For what? To get at Loki? He could have done that in their own world.

"Dad?" Red started thinking again. "The father of the gods in our version of your mythology is Odin."

"Yep, that's dad."

Red looked up at the eye too. "And your father has very peculiar tastes. So what is he doing here and how is it that it's reaching our own world?"

"Dunno. Didn't know there were other worlds myself either. This place is a lot like home to me."

"To me as well. My human home in any case."

Then red started walking away.

"Hey, I thought you said we were working together."

"We are. Follow me. I said we were looking for a few of our friends. I can't sense them, let alone smell them with the fires that are all over this city."  
Narugami stifled a laugh. "Smell? What are you, some kind of dog?"

"Not really, not anymore. And for the record." The eyes were steel when they turned towards him and Narugami stopped in his tracks after only taking a few steps forward. "I'm a fox. I don't like dogs."

"You just insulted him."

Narugami nearly jumped when the little guy was at his side and smiling for the first time he'd ever seen him. He lost it, seeming please with the reaction none the less.

"You've caught him on a bad day. Kurama's not usually so terse. He lost a lot of friends back home though. I wouldn't get on his bad side. He might eat you."

Narugami didn't know if he was serious or not. Him, the great god Thor, eaten by a fox? He… he wasn't going to change it, so he remained quiet.

For all of a few seconds.

"Hey." Narugami stopped in his tracks. "I'm looking for a friend of mine too. Why do we have to go after yours first?"

"Our friend was in danger," Red spoke without looking back. "His girlfriend was taken by a demon, and he rushed off without any thought. She is currently in danger then, as most of the humans of this world are. I have no way of finding out how to stop this chaos from rampaging, and if I were to stand and fight against all of it, I would fail. I'm going to try and find someone who does understand what's going on, and I'm going to make sure Yusuke doesn't get himself killed either. I don't need to lose anyone else. If you have a better idea, speak up."

"Yeah. Loki. I'm going to find Loki. He knew- or I think he knows- what dad's up to. He was the one was talking to him right before dad seemed to go crazy. He's the one I followed."

Red stopped to listen to that. "Loki, as in the shape-shifting god that is supposed to bring about the end of the world?"

It was Narugami's turn to look confused. "Dad said the same thing. I don't believe that. Loki would- how did you know that?"

"Our mythology must stretch further than yours. Loki, is ours, is one of the main reasons the end of the world happens. I don't believe all the gods die, but I do remember 'Odin' and 'Thor' in the list of those that do. You've become rather popular in our world, or at least, our story of you. Maybe I won't need to eat you. It seems you'll already meet your end."

"Wait- I thought we were talking about- I'm gonna die?"

"I see." Red looked back up at the sky and Narugami did too, just to see if he had missed something. Nothing had changed and he looked back at Red.

"You see what?"

"The end of the world. I believe it's being told, the roles are simply switched around."

Narugami's heart sank. Dad wouldn't… he wouldn't bring and end to the world, not when he was still here and not… Loki wouldn't either but…

"Is there a way to kill a god? Ragnarok has been told about in stories, but how to attack someone who's immortal has never been explained."

"I'm not letting you kill dad. There must be something that-"

"Just in case. If a god is the reason that so many are dying, I'd like to know how to stop them."

Narugami thought that over, hard. He never really thought anything else over so much or had such a strict deadline on giving an answer. With Loki… it had been easy. He didn't want to fight him so he didn't. This… this was lives, and a lot of them. If dad was the reason, he'd have to-

"There isn't. Only another immortal can kill and immortal, and even then, its really hard to do. If someone has to kill dad, I'll do it."

Kurama nodded. "Loki then. We should find him. Are there others?"

Narugami had to admit, taking on his dad would be next to impossible, maybe even impossible. Even if there were others…

"I'm not sure. Maybe the mutt and glasses came with but that's a big maybe."

Red seemed to relax more, which was weird because Narugami didn't think that was too encouraging. They couldn't do much damage.

"Names would be helpful."

"Ah… Fenrir and the serpent who's always following Loki around. If snakeboy had a name, I never used it."

Red actually choked on a laugh. What was so funny?

"How interesting. Do you know where to find him?"

"Loki, or the others?" Narugami shrugged. "No idea. I figure he'll be somewhere there's a big lightshow or something. Considering how much fighting that's going on," and that was not looking at the sixty or so percent of the buildings that could never have been called buildings around them, "no clue."

"What's he look like?"

"Short. Looks younger then the zapped up hair guy. I think he's like, ten now."

"Year's old?"

"Yeah."

Red only shook his head. "I wish you had something of his. We could find him through scent or through his energy."

Narugami padded himself down but he didn't have anything. "Sorry, no dice."

"You smell funny yourself. I'm sure if we get without a few miles of him, I could pick it up again." The Red started walking, spiky-haired kid right beside him though he hadn't been there before. Narugami stayed back more. These guys were one shade of weird that he didn't know he could trust. It didn't mean he didn't like them, but they were right. If he smelled, or felt, or whatever- different to them, they were like stars in a world of campfires. At least, that was the best way he could describe the energy he felt off them.

"By the way, you're death. You were asking about it. That 'snakeboy' as you said, I'd watch out for him." Narugami couldn't tell what his feelings were when Red stopped and looked back at him. "He's the one that kills you."


End file.
